Not as i planed
by Maximumm17
Summary: Steve has something he want to do but tony being tony finds a way to mess up his plains.


The night had gone almost the way I planed. It had stared out right but some where in the mix it changed. It was suppose to be a romantic dinner, just me and Tony. Then we were suppose to go for a long walk through Central Park, witch is where I WAS going to drop down to one knee and ask Tony to marry me. It all started that afternoon.

I walked into Tony's lab my mind set on one thing. I was not leaving until I got what I wanted. Tony had his back to me. He was doing something with one of his suits. I walked up behind him putting my arms around his waist and my head on his shoulder.

"Hey capcicle. What's up?" He said turning his head slightly giving me a peck before he went right back to work.

"Nothing much just wondering when your going to come back up for air." I said planting a kiss on his neck. "Like maybe tonight for dinner." He let out a huff before turning his chair to look at me.

"You see Dinner might not work for me. How bout brunch three weeks from now? I should be ready then." He said giving me his I really just don't want to stop working smile.

"The thing is brunch three weeks from now wont work for me." I said putting my hands on his legs. I placed them high on his thigh centimeters from his crotch. "I was thinking that we go out for diner tonight. Do the romantic thing for a change then come home and have sweet. Hot. Sex" with every word my hand got closer and closer as well as my face to his. But just as my hand and out faces were to make contact I pulled away and walked to the door. "Be ready by seven and wear some thing nice."

As I walked down the hall I could hear Tony yelling after me "_It's not nice to arouse someone then leave. Its unsportsman like." _I shook my head laughing. I put my hand in my pocket feeling the heavy wait that sat there. A blush creped up my neck as I thought about what I was going to do. Part one was done, get Tony to do to dinner check, now I just needed to make the reservations.

"JARVIS can you make reservations at Tony's favorite place for seven thirty please?"

"Yes sir, it is done."

Now I just had to kill time until seven. I decided to go down to the gym and burn some of this nervous energy. I so nervous he was going to say no. I mean it took us two years to get where we are today. I didn't even get him to admit he loved me till six months ago. Would I be pushing him to ask him to marry me? With every nervous thought I had the more I started to think it might not be the right thing to do, but then o thought that I love Tony and even if he says no that wont change.

As seven came close I left the gym and went to our room to shower and change. I picked out the clothes I know Tony loves to see me in. my black well fitting jeans as well as my blue button up shirt that Tony says makes my eyes pop. I walked down to the main floor to meat Tony but when I got there he was not there. Its typical Tony to be a little late so I made my self comfortable. My leg was going a million miles a minuet just waiting for him to come down. What was probably only three minuets felt like ten.

When I finely saw Tony my heart stopped just as it always did when I laded eyes on him. He came around the corner talking with Bruce.

"Hey babe." He said kissing me lightly

"Hey Tone. Ready to go?" I asked

"Yea lets go. Bruce you wanna have dinner with us?" he asked turning to Bruce. My heart really did stop. This was suppose to be a romantic night and now Bruce was coming along.

"I couldn't impose if you and Steve had a date." He replied

"Occurs we would love to have you wouldn't we Steve?" they both looked at me and I really didn't want to hurt Bruce's feeling so I just gave a small nod. "See he ok with it."

"Well I guess I could."

"Great then lets go. Maybe if we get there early they can make a small change to our reservation." I said opening the door

"Nah lets just go get shawrma. That sound good to you." Before I could say any thing they were already walking the opposite direction of were I wanted to go. There was no point in trying to tell them, they were to busy caught up in conversation.

The whole way there they never stopped talking about things I didn't understand. I thought they would stop when we got the food but no they just kept going. All through dinner I just sat there playing with my food. I was bummed out that I didn't get to take tony to that nice place but as long as I could get him into the park things would be ok. I just kept up hope. That all change after dinner.

"So, with all do respect to Dr. Banner, I was wondering if you would want to go for a walk through central park with me Tony?" I asked hopeful

"Sorry Steve I'm too stuffed to do much walking. I just want to go back to the tower. We could put in a movie and cuddle on the couch. Even Bruce could join us but I worn you I don't like to share my Steve with any one." Said Tony. This was the last straw for me. All I wanted to do was have a nice evening with my boyfriend but no.

"You know I don't feel much like a movie tonight but you and Bruce have a nice night. Oh and tony this is for you." Putting the ring box in his hand I walked away. The night I planed was done. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry my self to sleep.

So time later that night I laid in bed staring out the window. The door opened and I looked up to see Tony. We just looked at each other for some time before any one spoke. He moved to sit at the end of the bed I sat up to look at him better.

"You know iv never been good at stuff like this." He said finally

"Yea I know. I just kinda hoped that tonight would be romantic. That I would take you to dinner, then go for a long walk where I would drop to one knee and give you that ring." I said looking away from him as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Steve I screw up. A lot. But I do love you. So I was wondering if you would ask me now." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Tony Stark was asking me to ask him to marry me. I took the ring box back from him. Sliding off the bed I got down on one knee in front of him. I open the box to show a red and gold ring I picked out months ago.

"Tony Stark, my love will you do me the great pleasure of marring me?"

"Of course" was all he said before my arms were around him pulling him close, kissing his with all I had.

I slipped the ring on his finger. He gave a small smile before bringing his lips back to mine. Our slow sweet kiss quickly turned heated and hot. Our hands roamed each other. I pushed Tony back on to the bed getting on top of him. His hands slipped under my shirt rubbing up and down my sides before he stopped just long enough to remove my shirt. I could feel his arousal pressed against mine.

My hand slipped between us, my hand going to unbutton his pants and slide them down to his hip. I pulled lightly on his happy trail before dipping my hand into is boxer. Tonys back arched as he let out a moan.

"Why do you do that to me?" he asked breathless. All I could do was smile before continuing my work. I teased him a little more before removing my hand and pulling his pant and boxer off. Next came his shirt.

He flipped us so he was on top of me. His hands made quick work of my shirt throwing it some were in the room. Next he move to my pant kissing and sucking his way down my chest. Slowly he removed my pants and boxers. He worked his mouth down to my ever so wanting cock licking it before taking me in his mouth. It took all my restraint not to buck up. I fisted my hand in his hair letting out a not so manly moan.

"God Tony….So so good."

He hummed around me making me quiver. Tony sure dose know how to use his mouth. I pulled him back to my mouth kissing him rough. I flipped us again pushing his legs apart. Looking at him for the ok and with a small nod from him I pushed in. his hand came to my back, his nails digging into my skin as his back arched off the bed moaning my name.

"Stttteeeevvvveeeee….." I kissed his neck as I started to thrust faster and faster. I started to groan in sinck with his moans. "Harder St…Steve" I compiled with his request.

"God Tony baby so good…. Oh so good." I moan into his ear. I could feel him getting close. I was to with a few more fast hard thrust Tony was Cumming and not long after so was I. I lay down next to him pulling him close.

"I love you" I said

"I love you to Steve. If the sex is going to be like this, we should get engaged every day."


End file.
